


Playtime

by Real_Kaa



Series: BTS Oneshots [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, bangtan sonyeondan, bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Graphic Novel, Gratuitous Smut, Hardcore, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Other, Smut, Thighs, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Kaa/pseuds/Real_Kaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook ignores Jimin, so Jimin decides to "play" with V instead. Jungkook gets jealous and wants to play too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

"Pay attention to me Jungkook~ah" Jimin begged as Jungkook continued to stare at the game of piano tiles he was playing. Taehyung couldn't help but laugh slightly from his position on the other bed as he watched Jimin try repeatedly to grab Jungkook's attention but to no avail, Jungkook was completely lost in his game. "What are you laughing at V?" Jimin accused turning to glare at the other male who only laughed harder. Jimin scoffed and returned his full attention to the Maknae. "Come on kookie," Jimin whined pulling on Jungkook's sleeve causing him to lose the game. He froze. "Oops." Jungkook turned with a look of murder on his face as he told Jimin to, "Go bother V or something." Jimin groaned rolling off of Jungkook's bed and climbing into his. Taehyung was still giggling madly to himself and Jimin shook his head at him- then a thought popped into his head. 

He smiled darkly at Taehyung who was no longer laughing, watching Jimin instead with a confused and worried look. Maintaining steady eye contact, Jimin crept onto Taehyung's bed. Taehyung opened his mouth to protest, ask Jimin 'what the hell he thought he was doing?' but Jimin put a finger over his own mouth, a warning. If Jungkook wasn't gonna pay attention to him then he'd just have to make him. Jimin settled himself into Taehyung's lap causing the other to gasp lightly. Jimin continued to grin as he ducked his head to kiss Taehyung's neck, hands firmly grasping the other's thighs for support. Taehyung bit his lip to hold back the moan that was threatening to escape. Jimin kissed his way up Taehyung's neck then jaw before whispering, "be quiet," in his ear, "I want to see how long it takes for kookie to notice." A shiver ran down Taehyung's spine as the low rumble of Jimin's voice vibrated through him, breath hot on his ear. Jimin slid his hand up Taehyung's thigh and under his shirt feeling his abs in silent appreciation. He brought his other hand up and grabbed the edge if Taehyung's shirt shimming it off and throwing it onto the floor. Taehyung shivered as he was exposed to the cold air of the hotel room. By now Jimin would have thought that Jungkook might have noticed something but the younger remained oblivious, probably too thankful for a moment of silence to question Jimin's possible reason for leaving him alone. 

Jimin raised his left brow and moved his eyes down, giving Taehyung a look telling him to lie down. Taehyung obeyed. Jimin slowly made his way up Taehyung's body, gently caressing every inch that he could reach. Jimin sat upon Taehyung's crouch, placing his hands on top of his pecks- glancing over at the innocent maknae, who was still playing his game, now with his tongue stuck out. This made Jimin more determined to catch his attention. Jimin's eyes were now full of lust, Taehyung was watching every movement that Jimin made. He noticed that Jimin was getting closer, now biting his lip. Taehyung could now feel Jimin's warm heavy breath upon his lips. He pursued them, but Jimin moved towards his neck and began to press his lips against Taehyung's tense neck. Kiss by kiss he began to move, lower and lower until he reached the button on Taehyung's shorts. Jimin's gaze focused on Taehyung, and then gave Jungkook a look- still not noticing what is happening right next to him.

“How long are you planning to keep this up?” Jimin and Taehyung turned to see Jungkook giving them a bored look. Jimin opened his mouth then closed it. "Why didn’t you say anything?” Jimin asked confused as to why Jungkook would let this go on for so long if he knew. Taehyung made a needy noise raising his hips to try and relieve some of the tension. That’s when Jungkook made his move throwing his phone down as he began to strip, taking his shirt off as he walked over to where the other two were. “Fuck.” Jimin breathed as he saw the intense look in Jungkook’s eyes, so when Jungkook shoved him off Taehyung’s lap Jimin was confused, to say the least. He watched as Jungkook sat where he had previously and kissed Taehyung! Right on the mouth. Jimin felt his jaw drop. why would Jungkook do that? Jimin spluttered lost for words as he watched Jimin and Taehyung kiss hungrily. Jungkook pulled off suddenly and the room was filled with Taehyung’s laboured breathing.

“what's wrong Jimin hyung?" Jimin couldn't believe the look on Jungkook's face right now, there was a half smile on his lips and his head was cocked to the side, eyebrow raised in question. Jimin honestly wanted to slap him but instead, he grabbed Jungkook's face crashing their lips together and Jungkook hummed in approval. Taehyung watched in disbelief. What was the hell happening? As Jungkook and Jimin continued, Taehyung could feel himself slipping off the bed. He turned to shout at them but realised that even if he did that they wouldn't listen. Jungkook rested his hands firmly on Jimin's chest as he pushed him onto the bed where Taehyung had previously laid. The air around them was desperate as they kissed, hips grinding together. Jungkook stopped suddenly, pulling off and smirking deviously down at Jimin. The other was breathing heavily, eyes half lidded as he watched Jungkook rid him of his shirt and start to lazily leave open mouthed kisses on his jaw, trailing after to his neck. He gasped as Jungkook's teeth grazed his collarbone, moaning as Jungkook bit him not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave a mark. Jungkook's hands were all over Jimin's torso and Jimin was practically begging for more. Jimin lifted his hips and Jungkook shook his head pushing them back down forcefully. "SHH" The next thing he knew Jungkook's breath was ghosting over his stomach, hands toying with the waist band of Jimin's shorts. "Kookie," Jimin begged, voice dark with lust as he grabbed at Jungkook's shoulder's, gripping them as if his life depended on it. Jungkook unbuttoned Jimin's shorts painfully slowly. Jungkook's breath was faint and hot on Jimin's clothed member, Jungkook slid Jimin's boxers and shorts down in one fluid motion and Jimin's breath caught in his throat as Jungkook's breath hit his naked member. He waited with bated breath to see what Jungkook would do next. Jimin's whole body tensed as Jungkook's tongue flicked out over the head of his member, hesitant or teasing Jimin wasn't sure. There was a moments pause before he did it again. Jimin's head was swimming and he moved uncomfortably keeping an iron grip on Jungkook's shoulder's as if scared the other would disappear. I was unfair, he thought, how much Jungkook could affect him without even really doing anything. Jimin let out a moan as Jungkook decided to lick him from base to tip. Jungkook kept the torture up for a while longer repeating the action over and over again until Jimin was withering and Jungkook hadn't even taken him in his mouth yet. Jimin let out something that sounded akin to a sob as Jungkook finally took him in his mouth, hot and intoxicating. "Jungkook, Jungkook, Fuck!" Jimin repeated under his breath as Jungkook began to move keeping his tongue flat again the underside of his member as he did send Jimin further and further into madness. Taehyung observed their actions from the bed that Jungkook was previously sat upon, he sat there licking his lips watching everything happening. Hearing Jimin's moans turned him on, Taehyung began to rub his clothed member, biting his lip not letting moans escape. This time Jimin did cry out, loud and desperate as Jungkook worked a finger into him without warning. It was slick, cold and stretched him beautifully. There was a stifled gasp from the floor that neither men paid attention to. Jungkook continued to pump his finger in and out of Jimin the latter squirming and moving to meet Jungkook's thrusts trying to take him deeper. Soon Jungkook was adding another finger scissoring Jimin open. Jimin was a moaning and writhing mess and Jungkook continued to prepare him never giving up the relentless massacre on his member either. Jimin arched his back of the bed as Jungkook hit his prostate- then he was gone. The mouth around his member pulled off with an obscene pop and the finger in him disappeared leaving him emptier than ever.

He opened his eyes seeing Jungkook looking down at him, he'd taken his own shorts off and was starting to position himself in between Jimin's legs bringing his arms under Jimin's knees in order to get a better angle. Jungkook thrust in hard in one motion and Jimin's eyes screwed shut as he threw his head back mouth falling open in a silent cry. Jungkook grunted as he started to move slowly in and out of Jimin. The room was filled with Jimin's loud breathing and moaning accompanied occasionally by small muted whines. There was a sheen of sweat on Jungkook's forehead sticking his hair to it and Jimin couldn’t believe how hot he looked, teeth clenched together as he drove into Jimin with increasing speed and power. Jimin Let out a cry as Jungkook found his prostate again. Jungkook continued to hit and Jimin's moans turned to a mantra of swears and Jungkook's name. He was close Jungkook could tell from the way that Jimin kept clenching around him. He freed a hand reaching over to stroke Jimin's member still slick from before and now covered in a light sheen a sweat like the rest of him. Jungkook's grip was just shy of being painful and Jimin thrashed unsure whether he wanted to push further into Jungkook's hand or onto his member. It only took a few strokes before Jimin was coming with yet another loud cry being followed shortly by Jungkook who only grunted through his orgasm continuing to thrust into Jimin and he rode it out. Jimin relaxed chest heaving as he tried to calm himself down from what had just happened, Jungkook looked over to where he remembered Taehyung had been and found him still there, eye's hooded as he continued to watch them hand stuck down the front of his shorts where a small stain had appeared. Jungkook lets a smile pull at the corner of his lips as he pulled out of Jimin to hover over Taehyung. The other seemed to be breathing as strong as him. Jimin let out a small noise of protest seems to have forgotten completely about Taehyung. 

Taehyung felt weird but at the same time, he couldn't take his eyes of Jungkook as he approached. Jungkook grabbed Taehyung by the arm hoisting him up. "I think we've waited long enough don't you?" He said, voice low and seductive as he helped a lost Taehyung back onto the bed. Jimin managed to sit up slightly in his removed state. Jungkook removed Taehyung's shorts and boxers like he had Jimin's before, quick and decisive, leaving Taehyung exposed. He turned the other around pushing him down so that he and Jimin were flush against each other, chest to chest, Taehyung's member pressed firmly against Jimin's thick thigh. Jimin grabbed Taehyung's face with one hand kissing him lazily as he snaked his arm around Taehyung's waist bringing him close and urging him to grind against his thigh. Taehyung didn't protest doing just as he was told rutting against Jimin's thigh. Jungkook started the kissing Taehyung's back going from his shoulder blades all the way to the small of his back and back up again. He grazed his teeth across Taehyung's tailbone. Taehyung let out a gasp into Jimin's mouth hitching his hips forward as Jungkook worked his finger into him. Unlike Jimin though this was Taehyung's first time and he moved away from Jungkook unsure of what to make of what he was feeling.

Jungkook kissed back up Taehyung's back trying to soothe the other. "Shh," He whispered into Taehyung's ear and he moved his finger minutely inside him, "Just relax." Taehyung tried to do just that trying to ignore the intruding finger and focused instead on the way Jimin's thigh felt against his naked member. As Jungkook moved his finger in and out Taehyung found that he was liking it more than he had before. Jungkook paid special attention trying hard to find Taehyung's prostate wanting to compensate for leaving Taehyung out earlier. He knew he'd found it when Taehyung broke away from Jimin's mouth to moan loudly and push down desperately onto Jungkook's finger. "There fuck right there Jungkook." He gritted out and Jungkook obliged continuing to stroke Taehyung there. He was soon adding another finger and started to scissor Taehyung open. Jimin being more aware now moved from Kissing Taehyung's mouth to leaving open kisses on his neck. Taehyung let out a cry as he felt Jungkook hold him open and stick his tongue inside. He knew that Jimin had a long tongue but he never thought that Jungkook would have one just as good. It wasn't long before Jungkook was stroking his prostate again but this time with his tongue and somehow it was even better than before. Taehyung was withering against Jimin rutting against him with more eagerness as Jungkook continued to torture him with his tongue. "Come on Tae," Jimin growled into Taehyung's ear sending a shiver down his spine, "Come." He coaxed as he slid his hand between their bodies and grabbed Taehyung's member roughly giving it a tug. Taehyung seized up moaning loudly as he came all over Jimin's thigh. He collapsed chest heaving against Jimin's. He was exhausted, could feel his eyes closing even as he tried to get up. He felt Jungkook crawl back up the bed and then warm hands sliding him off Jimin and under the covers. Two pairs of arms wrapped around his torso and as he drifted off to sleep Jungkook and Jimin continued to pet him lovingly. Maybe this hadn't been so weird. Taehyung thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
